The Five
The Five is the fourth episode of the fourth season of and the seventieth episode of the series overall. Summary A FRAT PARTY AND A FLASHBACK TO 12TH CENTURY ITALY — Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College, where Professor Shane is taking over the Occult Studies classes formerly taught by Bonnie's grandmother. At a fraternity costume party, Damon takes advantage of the wild scene to give Elena a lesson in choosing a victim. Rebekah's attempt to buy Matt's forgiveness falls flat, but she is intrigued by unexpected news from Klaus. When Stefan questions Klaus about Connor's motives, Klaus reveals a long-ago encounter with a powerful group of vampire hunters, but it's Rebekah who delivers the information that stuns Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps as April Young Guest Cast * Paul Telfer as Alexander (flashback) * David Alpay as Atticus Shane * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashback) Co-Starring * Morgan Pelligrino as Pretty Girl * Michael Lee Kimel as Nate * Jeremy Palko as Frankie * Dane Davenport as Jock * Jen Harper as The Witch of The Five (flashback) Trivia * Antagonists: Connor Jordan, The Five and Niklaus Mikaelson. * It is revealed that there is a cure for vampirism. * Rebekah gets neutralized again by a white oak ash dagger, making it the third time that it was done by Klaus and the fifth time overall. * Bonnie meets Professor Shane for the first time. * It is revealed that Professor Shane was the one that sent Connor to Mystic Falls. * This is the first episode to feature Elijah this season, although only in the flashback from 1114. * This is the first episode to feature Alexander. * We learn that Connor's tattoo is a map for the cure to vampirism and the map spreads as he kills more vampires. * Damon teaches Elena how to feed using Snatch, Eat, Erase. ** Elena will use this method to feed on people until We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street * Damon tells Elena she should go for the "blonde girl" because they are self-absorbed and easily flattered. That was the strategy he used to lure Caroline in Season One. * This episode marks Elena and Damon's fifth road trip. * This is the first fourth episode of the series that Matt appears in. It is also the first time both Caroline and Tyler have been absent in a fourth episode of a season. As of this episode, no main character apart from the main trio (Elena/Stefan/Damon) have appeared in all the first four episodes of a season. * The dinner setting between Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah is identical to the dinner party between Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, including the "uniform" of the "waitresses". * Niklaus mentions to Stefan that the agreement between them to find the cure is like a deal with the Devil. ** In the novel Dark Reunion, Klaus says that he made a pact with the Devil. * In the class of Professor Shane, Damon and Elena look at Bonnie when Professor Shane mentions that the witches are the architects of the supernatural. ** This scene is a mirror of psychic actions or comments of Bonnie in novels. * Finn was mentioned in this episode. He was killed in The Murder of One. ** This episode explains how Finn ended up being daggered for 900 years. Though, surprisingly, it reveals that Finn was not daggered by Klaus himself, but by the Brotherhood of the Five, with Klaus only leaving the dagger in due to his annoyance with his brother's attitude toward their new lifestyles. * Connor Jordan was still being held captive by Klaus, who took him in the previous episode. ** Connor finally escaped after having killed his first hybrid, Nate, in this episode. Body Count *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan. Continuity *Damon mentioned the explosion at Pastor Young's ranch in this episode, which happened in Growing Pains after Pastor Young killed himself and the Founders Council. *Sheriff Forbes was mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in Memorial. *This is the first episode this season to feature Elijah, but he only appeared in flashbacks. His last full appearance was in The Departed. *Stefan made a comment to Damon about him blood-sharing with Elena, which happened in Memorial. *Elena mentioned to Stefan that she almost killed Matt, which happened in The Rager. *Sheila Bennett was mentioned. She was last seen as a ghost in Growing Pains. *Matt mentioned Rebekah killing Elena, which happened in The Departed. *Rebekah mentioned Klaus snapping her neck, which happened in Growing Pains. Also, Klaus referred to Rebekah destroying the blood bags with Elena's blood in it, which happened in the same episode. *Finn was mentioned by Klaus and Rebekah. He was killed in The Murder of One. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods **Mystic Grill **Klaus' Mansion **Gilbert House *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Atticus' Classroom ***Atticus' Office **Frat House Tropes *Damon and Ripper Stefan, like all guys, want Sorority Girls. In movies and TV, they are a close-knit group of drop-dead gorgeous twenty-something girls, usually presumed to be of loose morals. *Frat Parties are supposed to be where wild things happen, far away from supervision of adults. After all, All Men are Perverts and All Women are Lustful. This is why it's the perfect place to teach a baby vamp how to snatch, eat, erase. *Deal with the Devil is also a trope. After all, devils always deliver their end of the bargain, but they are quite literal - so take good care use the exact words to express your wish, or it will end very badly indeed. *All the hybrids are just called "Hybrids" until they become plot relevant. Klaus even says: tell the hybrid to bring him (Jeremy) in. If there are just a few precious hybrids, he should know he name of each of them. As soon as we learn a hybrid's name, we know he has became plot relevant. Cultural References *Damon is keen on snacking on Sorority Girls. are fraternal organizations for college students in the US, for male and female students respectively. They are single-sex initiatory societies, and kids have to "conquer" the right to belong to those organizations, which are often identified by Greek letters. *Damon claims that Elena needs to learn to snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. He tried to teach that to Stefan way back in 1912. Elena was properly horrified. *So there are Five instead of One, but there were too many parallels to the Slayers in the Universe. **Connor was a Potential when he saw the hunter's mark. The mark appeared on his arm after one of the original hunters died. (A new slayer is "called" when the active Slayer dies). Sometimes the Slayer has no idea what is happening to her until her Watcher finds her and starts training her, but most of the time the potentials were under the training of a watcher in the event they are "called." (Is Professor Shane his watcher?) In Buffy, the Slayers were created and imbued with magic powers to fight vampires (and all sorts of demons)-- so are the Five. *Damon calls Professor Shane "Witchipedia" - this is a clear reference to the free, collaboratively edited, Internet Encyclopedia called . It is the largest and most popular reference work in the Internet. *Professor Shane compares himself to , the fictional, adventurer and archeology teacher. *Klaus says making a deal with him is like making a - in folklore that is a deal where the person agrees to give up his soul in exchange for something, usually youth, knowledge, wealth or power. Most of the tales are cautionary, and end up bad for the dealer... *Rebekah also made a Deal with The Five - she hoped it would lead her to a cure for vampirism, but all she got was a dagger in the back.............TWICE!!!!! *Sheila was reading , a novel about a rabid dog - really! *Damon attends the Murder House Party dressed as and Elena and Bonnie are two of his Victorian-era victims. *In the party, a guy is slipping drugs into a girl's drink. Popularly referred to as Roofies , these are that can render the victim unconscious or incapacitated. There are some ways that you an check your drink for Roofies. *Keeping on with the theme of this season, Bonnie was the Moment Killer when Damon and Elena were having (bloody vampire) fun in the Murder House Party. Later Stefan interrupts their moment of truth in the porch. *Stefan calls Klaus torture chamber his "Red Room of Pain ," a reference to the pop novel, . It seems that Klaus did not get the reference - maybe because in October 2010, (according to the show's timeline), the book had not yet been published? (The book was print-by-demand in May 2011) *Klaus claims the shackles he uses to hold Connor are from the , the systematic procedure used by the Catholic Church to "eradicate heretics." Among those, pursuing mainly Jewish and old religion practitioners. The practice started in the 12th Century, but torture was not officially sanctioned until the 1500s. * are being served in the Frat Party. It is a drink made with spiced tomato sauce and vodka. It might be named after and her bloody prosecution of Protestants. *The church that Rebekah and Alexander chose for their wedding is San Vittore in Brienno, Italy. Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.27 million viewers in the USA, making it the most watched episode in Season Four. Quotes ::Flashbacks :Klaus: (voiceover) "My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went." ---- :Damon: '''(to Elena about Shane) '' "What is this guy, Witchipedia?" '' ---- :Klaus: (to Elijah about Alexander) "He is nothing. I could eat him for sport." ---- :Rebekah: (To April about Matt) "Hey, off limits. I have dibs!" ---- :Elena: (to Damon) "I care because I'm still me. I still have the same feelings, Damon. I'm sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super-vampire." ---- :Damon: (to Bonnie about Elena) "She ''is a different person. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it."'' ---- :Damon: (to Bonnie) "You know what makes me able to drink my fill, and leave someone breathing, and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." ---- :Stefan: "So, what is all this?" :Damon: "Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter’s RV. May he rest in peace. I’m searching for a supernatural handbook." :Stefan: "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" :Damon: "He definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appears just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council, covering the tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert - of all the people in the world - seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. And he kamikazes himself with explosives." :Stefan: "What’s the Five?" :Damon: "That’s what I’m hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook."(His phone rings and he picks it up.) "Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff."(He pauses and looks worried.) "What? That’s concerning. Keep me posted." (He hangs up.) :Stefan: "What? You’re not going to tell me?" :Damon: "I can’t. It’s private. We’re in a fight." :Stefan: "I’m not in a fight. You’re in a fight. I’m over it. I've been over it." :Damon: "You’re still mad at me about Elena?" :Stefan: "Elena fed on you. I’m always going to be mad at you, but I’m not in a fight." :Damon: "Very well then. They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." :Stefan: "So, Connor is still out there." :Damon: "Apparently. So, ’m going to need to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college." :Stefan: "I’m sorry. You have to do what exactly?" :Damon: "I’m teaching her to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever."(He makes a funny noise just as Stefan goes to protest) "We’re in a fight, remember?" ---- :Bonnie: "If I could spell you out of wanting blood I would, but I can’t. So, better you learn this now than in freshman orientation." :Elena: "Something tells me college isn't in my future any more." :Damon: "Oh stop with the pity party. If I could go to college, you could go to college." :Bonnie: (grins in disbelief) "You went to college?" :Damon: "Sure. Plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." :Bonnie: "You’re disgusting." :Damon: (smirks) "I know." (He's suddenly distracted by an attractive young woman walking by, who he blatantly checks out.) ---- :Elena: (to Stefan) "You're the one that's gonna get me through this." ---- :Stefan: "Let me just name the million other people I’d rather be having dinner with right now." ---- :Rebekah: "Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" :Klaus: "We don’t do anything. You can’t be trusted, little sister. You’ll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it’s pathetic, really, isn’t it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You’d think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." :Rebekah: "But I haven’t! Instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgement." :Klaus: "No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box." :Rebekah': ''"You want the cure for Elena, don’t you? So you can go back to mass-producing your hybrids. That’s why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he’d help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= thefive5.jpg Tumblr mbr1j6lJS31qebsdvo1 500.jpg Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Thefive2.jpg 66802.jpg|Alexander Alexandertvd.jpg|Alexander Klaus-and-elijah-in-season-4-episode-4.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg Tumblr mcexhhNdTX1qd1kvjo2 500.png VD404a 0008b.jpg-ad91ac36-t3.jpg |-|Screencaps= tattoo.png|Jeremy's drawing of Connor's Tattoo Alex's sword base.png|Alex's sword base 1110ad.png The Five screen cap.png Dying witch.png|The Five's witch nate.png|Hybrid Nate vlcsnap-2012-11-02-02h58m53s236.png|Slayer Practice vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h04m21s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h05m59s252.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h07m43s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h11m03s181.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h13m06s166.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h17m07s118.png vlcsnap-2012-11-02-03h18m10s112.png S030a-n01-vam1-10-01.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-02.jpg S030a-n01-vam1-10-03.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-07.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-08.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-13.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-14.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-n01-vam1-10-24.jpg 404 - 0012.jpg 404 - 0011.jpg 404 - 0006.jpg Vlcsnap-00009.jpg|Professor Shane and the Occult Studies 404 - 24.jpg|Stefan pays a visit to Klaus 404 - 31.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires Tumblr mcx2mk9xYM1qamq87o1 500.png|Alexander and Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan compels April 404 - 40.jpg|Damon teaches Elena to hunt 404 - 55.jpg|Elena is really happy she did not kill her first game 404 - 75.jpg|Elena is enjoying the Frat Party 404 - 78.jpg|Jeremy and Klaus admire his art Tumblr mcxct139JK1qlzhayo1 500.png 404 - 91.jpg Dagger1.png 404 - 63.jpg 404 - 61.jpg 404VampireDiaries0827.jpg 404VampireDiaries0837.jpg 404VampireDiaries0855.jpg 404VampireDiaries0864.jpg 404VampireDiaries0885.jpg 404VampireDiaries0898.jpg 404VampireDiaries0900.jpg 404VampireDiaries0909.jpg 404VampireDiaries0920.jpg 404VampireDiaries0921.jpg 404VampireDiaries0927.jpg 404VampireDiaries0929.jpg Nate 3.png|Poor Nate, we hardly knew you... tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_md3cmmWsAS1rf6gvuo7_1280.jpg Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo6 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo5 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo4 1280.png Tumblr md6nhxcx4u1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Alexander 4x04 (1).JPG Alexander 4x04 (2).JPG Bonnie 4x04 (3).JPG Bonnie 4x04 (4).JPG Bonnie Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Connor Hunter 4x04 (4).JPG Connor Hunter 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (1).JPG Damon 4x04 (2).JPG Damon 4x04 (3).JPG Damon 4x04 (4).JPG Damon 4x04 (5).JPG Damon 4x04 (6).JPG Damon 4x04 (7).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (2).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (3).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (4).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Elena 4x04 (7).JPG Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Elena 4x04 (9).JPG Elena 4x04 (10).JPG Elena 4x04 (11).JPG Elena 4x04 (12).JPG Elena 4x04 (13).JPG Elena 4x04 (14).JPG Elena 4x04 (15).JPG Elena 4x04 (16).JPG Elena 4x04 (17).JPG Elena 4x04 (18).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (1).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus 4x04 (1).JPG Stefan 4x04 (4).JPG Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Klaus Jeremy 4x04.JPG Klaus Rebekah 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus Rebekah Stefan 4x04.JPG Rebekah 4x04 (5).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (9).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (10).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah 4x04 (14).JPG Rebekah 4x04.JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (4).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (6).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (8).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (12).JPG Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (13).JPG Rebekah Stefan 4x04 (5).JPG Shane (1).JPG Shane (2).JPG Stefan 4x04 (5).JPG The Five 4x04.JPG Victims 4x04 (1).JPG Victims 4x04 (2).JPG Victims 4x04 (3).JPG Victims 4x04 (4).JPG Victims 4x04 (5).JPG Victims 4x04 (6).JPG Victims 4x04 (7).JPG Victims 4x04 (9).JPG 404VampireDiaries0453.jpg 404VampireDiaries0510.jpg 404VampireDiaries0518.jpg 404VampireDiaries0554.jpg 404VampireDiaries0599.jpg 404VampireDiaries0601.jpg 404VampireDiaries0614.jpg 404VampireDiaries0604.jpg 404VampireDiaries0700.jpg 404VampireDiaries1047.jpg 404VampireDiaries1048.jpg 404VampireDiaries1092.jpg 404VampireDiaries1098.jpg 404VampireDiaries0795.jpg 404VampireDiaries0791.jpg 404VampireDiaries1108.jpg Delena404-1.jpg Delena404-2.jpg Delena404-3.jpg Delena404-4.jpg Delena404-5.jpg Delena404-6.jpg Delena404-7.jpg Delena404-8.jpg Delena404-9.jpg Delena404-10.jpg Delena404-11.jpg Delena404-12.jpg Delena404-13.jpg Delena404-14.jpg Delena404-15.jpg Delena404-16.jpg Delena404-17.jpg DE4X04.jpg Delena404-18.jpg Delena404-19.jpg Delena404-20.jpg Delena404-21.jpg De4x04.jpg Delena404-22.jpg Delena404-23.jpg Delena404-24.jpg Delena404-25.jpg Delena404-26.jpg Delena404-27.jpg Delena404-28.jpg Delena404-29.jpg Delena404-30.jpg Delena404-31.jpg Delena404-32.jpg Delena404-33.jpg Delena404-34.jpg Delena404-35.jpg Delena404-36.jpg Delena404-37.jpg Delena404-38.jpg Delena404-39.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 5646.jpg|Damon and Elena's costumes References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four